


Sightless Frost

by AZG_Writer



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Jack, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZG_Writer/pseuds/AZG_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going blind at the age of 13 Jackson Overland Frost has spent 6 years in the mountains of Moscow with his family. He learned to accept this change, and trained to use it to his advantage. Now that training will be tested as he faces moving into the city on his own, going to high school and making friends. Jack thinks he's normal, but a certain long haired blonde does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3. I posted this little story up on Ff a while ago. It's been doing well so i figured i'd give it a shot here too.

Sightless Frost  
Chapter 1: Moving In  
“Alright now it’s just three steps back and we’ll put the couch down.” The moving worker said. “Cool, just tell me when to stop,” responded the white haired teen. The worker moved forward while the teen moved back a few paces and to the left. “Ok now put it down,” the worker ordered, and the teen complied. After the two bent down to place the white couch on the floor, the teen moved away and plopped on the couch sighing.  
He felt the cushion and smelt the fresh scent of snowflakes scented air freshener. “You guys are the best. Thanks for all your help.” He smiled at the man. He heard the worker laugh, “Its fine kid, was a pleasure to help. Usually we’re the ones doing all the work. It’s not every day the people moving in help us out. So, we own you just as much thanks_ uh, sorry what was your name again?” He asked a hint of embarrassment in his voice. The teen stood and held out his hand, “Jack. Jack Frost.” The man took his hand, “Well nice to meet you Frost, thanks for helping us out.” Jack nodded, “No problem, sir.”  
As the hours went by, more things were moved into the apartment. 

Jack had a long wooden staff with a hook, “Last thing where would you liked these last four boxes?” A worker asked. Jack tapped the top and bottom of the box, and grazed the marked cardboard with his hand. “Ah the books, and my dad’s records. You can put those upstairs in the main bedroom.” He pointed his staff down the hall to the stairs. “You got it kid,” the man replied taking the boxes up. “Thanks,” Jack smiled waving in his direction, hearing his boots go up the carpeted stairway. 

 

Jack sighed his body feeling completely relaxed. He swung his staff back and forth, lazily taking in his surroundings. He walked down a hall, he remembered lead to the kitchen, and feeling the wooden floor under his feet change to small squares of tiles. He walked inside the kitchen, and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. “What time is it,” he asked and the phone replied, “The time is 2:59.” He smirked, “And she will be calling in 3, 2, and 1.” The ringing of his phone went off through his ears. He chuckled and told the phone to answer the call. 

Jack sat down and held the phone to his ear. “Hey Mom, right on schedule,” he smiled as his mother spoke. “Jackson Overland Frost! You were suppose too call as soon as you got settled.” He laughed, “I just got settled mom, and you just beat me to the call.” She sighed, her voice smiling, “Well how is it?” she asked. “It’s nice. I mean it’s really spacey and I’ve pretty much got the layout down in my head.” He spoke with excitement in his voice. “And all of your things? Did everything get sent through?” She asked her motherly tone always enjoyable for him to hear. “Yeah, the movers were great. They made sure I knew where everything was set; now, let’s hope I remember.” He joked and chuckled.  
“Oh Jack you know your memory is keen. I didn’t let you spend all that time out of school for nothing.” Jack could already imagine her finger wiggling at him. “I was just joking mom, geez” he ruffled his white hair. “Well, save the jokes for your sister, mister. Speaking of your sister, she wants to talk to you. She’s been staring holes in my head since you answered the phone.” His mother laughed and he heard the phone being handed to his little sister. “Jack! Are you ok? What’s your house look like? Are you gonna send me a picture?” The 9 year old girl’s voice was rambling on making Jack fight to hold in laughter. “Calm down Emma, let him answer” He heard his mother say. “Oh sorry… uh Jack? You still there?” Her voice was soft and embarrassed, it helped Jack calm down as well.  
“Yeah Emma I’m still here,” he answered with a smile. “Oh good,” her voice was filled with relief. 

Jack chuckled, “Now let’s try that Q&A again. Slower this time ok sis.” “Right!” she replied, her excitement kicking in again. He’d spent hours talking with his sister, while he signed for all his packages, unpacked his things and check his cable, and electricity. By the time he finished setting up his room he was exhausted and it was time for Emma to eat dinner. “Alright Emms go eat before you get me in trouble with mom.” Jack smirked, “Aw, ok. I’ll talk to you later Jack. Goodnight love you” her voice was sweet. “Goodnight Emma. Love you too, sleep well.” He said before hanging up. 

Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew there was still a lot to be unpacked and put up. But Jack was exhausted and wasted no time taking a shower and eating a small cooked meal. He fell straight to sleep upon hitting his bed, resting up to greet his new home Berk.


	2. Chapter 2: An Uninvited Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a few unexpected guests to wake him up.

 

Chapter 2: An Uninvited Intruder

Jack couldn’t lie to himself, and wasn’t too surprised at the fact at that when he woke up the next morning Jack Frost, didn’t know where the hell he was. He’d been so used to hearing his mother yelling at him to get up, or his sister hiding in his doorway to see if he could hear her. He was listening for the sounds of his uncles North and Aster arguing over taking the “Sleigh” (North’s Car), or the “Tunnel” (Aster’s Car) to drive into town. He listened for his father laughing at the argument. The fact that none of the usual sounds were there to greet Jack with the sunrise, made the teen feel lonely.

But as little sound as there was Jack wasn’t going to let that get him down. He took a shower and threw on some stay at home clothes. From sun up to sun down Jack cleaned and unpacked. He hung the rest of his clothes up which were ordered, by color, patterns, and types of the clothing. His closet was walk in so he had plenty of room to the label each section. All the sections were specially carved into wooden plates so he could feel out the words with his hand and know what is what.

The same labeling was done in his kitchen, from food, to cooking and eating supplies. Jack even hand his book self and records labeled. Most of the labels wouldn’t be needed over time, for his long term memory would keep him up to pace with where everything will be and should be in the house. After working all day he made a small dinner, listened to some records and heading to bed, he had a few more days to have the house together before school started next week and he didn’t want to worry about his house.

The sound of scratching, no scurrying around was heard above him, is what woke Jack up the next morning. He groaned getting out of bed, and yawned as his feet touched soft carpet. After rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, he stood still and listened. He could already tell it was something small, an animal of some kind. There were two of them, from all the noise. He grabbed the wooden staff next to his bedside and walked across the room to the door next to his closet.

Using the staff to feel his was into the entrance of the room, he stopped when the staff hit a small wooden beam. He lifted the staff and it landed on a wooden plate; he moved the staff up three times and took a step up what he realized was a stair case. As he walked up the stairs with caution Jack kept his right hand on the wall. Walking up the stairway he stopped feeling the smooth surface change to something harder and a bit colder in temperature. Jack walked up the stair case more, keeping his hand on the wall feeling the new material and even stopped to reach his hand up and see how high the obstacle was.

The wall passed his body height, it really caught Jack’s interest. So, he put the staff to the side of the stair way and turned too completely to face the new material. He placed the fingertips of both his hands on the chilly material, after feeling around a bit he knock on the new wall with his fists. He chuckled at himself, “Oh man,” he gave a sighed laugh at his actions. “It’s a window Jack,” he told himself, knocking on the large glass again. He wiped his hand across the glass and felt the dust pick up on his palm. “Whoa, a very dusty window, nice” he wiped his hands on his sweats and grabbed his staff. “More cleaning to do,” he slightly moaned heading back up the stairs.

 

The stairway came a strange end when Jack didn’t feel a door, but a marble floor after the last step. He used his staff to lead him around and make sure he didn’t bump into anything. He took soft and slow steps, even after s few minutes he realized there was nothing up here with him (well material objects wise). His senses quickly went into motion when he heard the running of small feel and felt the vibrations of two creatures running. His head moved every which way, fallowing the sounds and where they were coming from, along with where they were going.

 

After being lead in circles from the animal’s game of cat and mouse he paused to gather himself. After taking a deep breath and concentrating he could easily follow the sounds and chase them. Jack closed his eyes and spun his staff in his hand, facing the hooked end to the floor. Taking a similar stance of a hockey player he was ready to play. The first sound he heard he went after it like a hockey puck on the move. The critters were quick and nibble, but so was Jack. He was really enjoy this game till he ran into the wall, and stubbed his toe for the fourth time. On the fifth round, he thought he was close to what he now knew was a cat, and swung his crook only to miss, fall and slide across the room. His bear back made harsh contact with something skinny and hard. “AH! Shit!” he shouted in pain with his head on the ground and legs in the air. He lifted his head up to see what he slid into, even though he couldn’t see it. He groaned, closing his eyes and dropped his head back on the cold floor.

 

His eyes blinked opened hearing the soft meow of a cat. He could feel the felines sandpaper tongue, licking his face. “Ah, yeah, ok. I get it your sorry,” he sighed and groaned falling on his side, he shot up, when he felt something slimy shoot in his ear. He felt whatever was on his shoulder fall off. Rubbing his ear confused he looked around more to hear than see. The sound of what could have been some kind of lizard caught his ear.

He felt something crawl on his hand and lift it up to touch it, his eyebrows arched at the feel of the shaking creature, “A chameleon?” He questioned, the lizard made what sounded like a reply. Jack sighed rested his slightly aching head on whatever he hit. The cat’s furry head forcefully met Jack’s hand, as the feline wiggled his head under his hand, as the chameleon seemed to hug his other hand. Jack complied patting the cat’s head, and smiled at the chameleon, “your forgiven I guess.” The cat jumped into this lap and purred cuddling close the males bear skin. “Well aren’t we all loving, now that I got hurt?” he chuckled. “At least you care,” he shrugged and sat in silence with the two animals for a moment. “So, what exactly are you doing in my newly found attic?” he asked the cat. Than he remembered the feeling of the mouse on his feet, but looked at the chameleon. “Ah, you two were playing. What tag?” The chameleon replied. “Hmm, did you at least catch it?” he asked.

 

The cat replied with meow, and Jack laughed lightly. “Cool, are you guys done cause I’m done,” the cat purred louder and snuggled closer. “I’ll take that as a yes, Thanks I guess,” Jack said patting his new friends. As he rubbed the cats chin he felt a collar and a name tag. “So, you’ve got an owner. Ok, let’s see what your name is,” he said and pressed his thumb into the etched in name on the tag. “T. O. O. T. H. L. E. S. S. Toothless, huh so you don’t have teeth?” he asked and received a quick and painful bite on his finger. “AH! Ok so you do… so why name you Toothless?” he questioned, but put it aside. He pulled his hand up to his face, where the chameleon sat. “So, do you have an owner too, or are you guy’s new best friends?” Jack asked and the chameleon jumped off his and on the Toothless.

The cat meowed and the lizard squeaked together implying they knew each other, or at least that how Jack took it and nodded.

 

He stood up, using the object he hit for balance. As soon as his hand touched the surface of the object Jack instantly knew what it was. A small sad smile appeared on his face, as he slowly, and gracefully slid his hand across the object. “No matter where I go, passion will follow right Pitch?” he said to no one. He pressed his finger onto the small white key and received a high pitched ring. He winced at the sound, as it echoed around the room. “Could use a little tuning, but other than that sounds fine” he said pressing the keys of the piano down in the line, clearing them of dust.

His knee hit the piano bench, which was also covered in dusted. He heard Toothless meow and head motioned towards him. “Even though you did almost give me a concussion, you did help me find a treasure I will hold dearly, and cleared my house of rodents. For that I will give you a treat,” he picked up his staff and headed down the stairs. As he did he could feel the warmth of the sun shining through the window, he enjoyed the sensation before walking out the attic door.

Toothless was on his heel with chameleon on his head, by the time he closed the door. “How about some cream, and fruit? I could go for bowl of cereal, and a coffee.” He asked walking down stair form his room, through his living room and down the hall to the kitchen. The two pet’s agreed, Jack chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Hall Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hears little birds outside his apartment and takes Toothless and Pascal home.

Chapter 3: Little Hall Birds

 

Jack walked into the mid-sized kitchen, the small squared tile floor felt refreshing on his feet. He knew where the fridge was and pulled it open taking out a box of sliced fruit, milk and cream, and reached to the top of the fridge to get cereal. After pouring himself bowl, and making a cup of coffee he felt the labels on polished wooden cabinets for the words “smaller bowls”. Reaching inside he grabbed two glass bowls, and filled a mixture of fruit in one and poured milk and cream in the other. He placed it on the ground for Toothless. He replied with a low grumble of dissatisfaction, but the chameleon ate happily. “What? You don’t want it now?” Jack asked arching an eyebrow. Toothless whined, and Jack scratched the back of his head. “Sorry little man, but I can’t see you, so I don’t know what ya want.” Jack explained. The chameleon turned a sad blue, while Toothless’s eyes widened a bit and his ears dropped slightly. The cat purred and coddled close to the boys leg. “Wow even the animals feels bad when I say it,” he thought to himself with a chuckle.

 

Jack bent down to pet the cat. “It’s all good little man, I’ve got plenty of eyesight right here,” he said pointing to his ears, the chameleon squeaked. “Eyes that you stuck your tongue into,” Jack frowned pointing at him, he knew the lizard was smiling. “So, what do you want me to do with this,” he asked holding up the liquid filled bowl. Toothless jumped on the table to the counter, and scratching Jack’s blue microwave. He pressed the button at the bottom of the machine and opened the door. Jack heard this and walked over to his microwave. “Seriously… did you just open my__ Ok? What you want to warm it up? You do know you have a cat’s tongue?” He arched and eyebrow.

Toothless gave an annoyed growl and Jack sighed. “Alright, it’s your tongue lil man,” He shrugged and put the bowl in the microwave for 20 seconds. Taking another sip of his coffee, the ding rang in his ear and he opened it taking out the warm bowl, he tested the heat with his finger and sat in on the floor for the cat. Toothless wasted no time eating and Jack finished up his cereal, made another cup of coffee, and stole one of the chameleon’s fruits. He sat down and enjoyed his third cup, hearing something outside his apartment. 

Jack stood up and walked down the hall to his living room couch and sat down. He closed his eyes and listened to the pattering sound of feet on the wooden hallway floors. Jack could tell from the sound of the thuds that these weren’t children, but they also weren’t adults. He toned in on the sound of their voices and words. 

“I can’t find them on the 7th floor,” one voice said out of breath. “We didn’t see the two on the 4th floor,” another voice spoke with a particular accent. “We gotta keep looking, they couldn’t have gotten far,” this third voice was filled with anxiety, and worry. “How do ya know they didn’t go back to the apartment lad?” asked the second voice; Jack could tell this voice was from a female. “Or maybe they went outside in front of the building?” the first voice spoke, who was also a female. “No, Toothless likes to wander, but he never wondered far from me. He’s got to be in the building, and you both know he loves exploring big places. He’s here we just have to keep looking.” The last voice said, its tone determined, and worried at the same time. “Hiccup’s right! And Pascal is one to go looking for danger. We’ll find them!” A bright fourth voice said. 

The third voice was a males, it was a bit sturdy, but held uncertainty, as appose to the two female voices that were strong but nimble, while the last female was soft and sweet. “Have we tried this room,” the female with an accent asked. “No one lives there, it’s been on sale for months and no one’s moved in yet,” the sweet voice replied. The male sighed, “Come on let’s try upstairs again, and if we don’t find him we’ll take a break and start again later.” The other three agreed and their footsteps faded in seconds. 

Jack looked at the cat whose head came to find a pillow on his lap. He smiled lightly and shook his head, “you two must be a handful.” He said placing the two on the couch cushion and walked into the kitchen to clean up a bit. Then, he went upstairs to take a quick shower. He put on a royal blue shirt, and some black jeans with a few worn holes in the knees. Before he went downstairs, he sat the lap top on his desk, and told the voice command to write and print out a note.   
He called out for Toothless and Pascal as he walked down the stairway and cat meowed in a tried yawn. Jack faced the direction the cat was, “You two eat my food, sleep on my couch, and now I gotta take you home. Talk about a gold diggers guys,” he chuckled. Toothless replied with jumping into his arms, Pascal on his head luckily Jack hand good reflexes and caught the feline with ease. 

He didn’t bother putting his shoes and he opened the door and left his apartment. As he walked upstairs he spoke to them. “Alright, are you on floor 6, or 7? Two meows for 6, one for 7.” Pascal squeaked once, and Jack nodded his head, going up one more flight of stairs. “I hope you remember what number you came sneaking out of, because I don’t.” The cat meowed a reply, which he took as a yes. “Ok, so I’m goanna go down and say every number I pass. I’m not doing it slowly so keep up,” he said placing his hand on the upper center of the first down on the hall. He walked a normal pace, as his palm just grazed the outline of each door number and he called them out.   
Toothless gave a solid meow when he said 207, Jack stopped. “Is this it?” he asked, he blinked at the door. Toothless meowed once again, and Jack sat him down. He placed a small white note in the chameleon’s mouth and knocked on the door before leaving. “Later Toothless, nice having breakfast with you Pascal,” he said, before turning down the hall to the elevator. Toothless looked at the boy go, his ear laded down slightly, but perked up when the door in front of him was opened. 

A red headed girl looked down at the black cat, who looked up at her with big green eyes. “Everyone they came back!” She smiled letting the cat in and walking beside him. The brunet, green eyed boy jumped up and ran to hug his best friend and pet. “Oh bud, you’re ok. Hey no more running off like that again! Bad! Bad Serengeti!” he said waving his finger at the feline. “Where’d you run off to Pascal? You had us worried. Where’d you find them Merida?” A blonde girl with green eyes, who sat beside the brunette asked. The fiery red head shrugged, “Ah just found him in front of the door.” The blonde looked at the chameleon and saw the letter on his mouth. “Hey, what’s that you got there Pascal” she pulled it out, unfolding it. 

It read   
“A few little Birds in the Halls told me were looking for these two. I found them in my attic playing tag. I’m glad their home safe and sound. Have a good day.   
P.S Your pets are total gold diggers, but great guests. You raised them well.  
J.F.”


	4. Chapter 4: Hearing His way to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to his first public school, but he certainly doesn't go alone.  
> Comment and Kudo

Chapter 4: Hearing His way to School  
Three days in Berk and Jack was finally at home, with his new home. Regardless of the fact that he couldn't see it, the aura of the setting was perfect to him. He’d waxed and dusted the attic upstairs, as well as the piano, and reminded himself to find a music store in town to help tune the instrument. Jack woke up the next morning groggy at the early hour. Since he wasn't use to waking up so early on his own, it took his alarm three times to go off for the teen to move. Hitting the alarm clock for the third time, the white haired teen yawned and groaned getting out of bed. He grabbed the staff, by his bedside and sluggishly walked downstairs. He made himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, after a shower and getting dressed he asked his phone for the time. “7:15. 1 hour and 10 minutes until class begins,” the phone replied, and Jack nodded putting the phone in his pocket. 

 

He grabbed his bag and walked out his apartment. He locked his apartment door and heard the sound of the elevator bell down the hall ding and open. He rushed down the hall yelling at whoever was on, to hold the door. Once he got into the machine he noted how much space was in it, and that it was only him and another person. “Good morning!” He said with a smile, and startled the person. “Oh! Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you there,” He said with a weak chuckle. The girl cleared her throat, “Oh, it’s nothing I was just reading a book and got caught up in the pages. Good morning,” she said, her voice was a sweet and very familiar to him. ”Alright, well I’m new to this complex and was just wondering if you might know the way to Berk High?” He asked walking up to her. 

 

“Oh, of course I can, I go there and was on my way. You can walk with me if you’d like,” Her voice more upbeat and sunny, it made Jack smile. “That’s be great, thanks,” he nodded at her as they walked out the elevator and into the cold. He heard the girl shiver a bit from the gust of wind, but it didn’t bother him. It was one of the many things that Jack Loved about Berk, it was always cold. But it was nothing compared to his home, seeing he’d just left, living 5 years in Russia any kind of cold weather was normal to him. As they walked Jack got a feel of the city with his ears. He’d walked through it a few times already and had only gotten lost once. He was still learning the streets that went from his house to the school, but felt within a few days he’d have it down. While walking he noticed the girl was silent again and was curious what novel, had captured her attention to much.

 

“So, what book is it that you’re reading? If you don’t mind me asking,” He said his head facing her direction. “Oh, it’s one of the many stories of Sherlock Holmes! I’ve read it about a thousand times, but it never gets old.” She said excited and bit embarrassed at the same time. “Which one, of Arthur Conan Doyle’s stories is it?” Jack asked interested. She told him proudly, “The introduction of The Great_” “Professor Moriarty” He finished with her. “You read Sherlock Holmes?” She asked, her voice surprised. He nodded with a smile, “I read a lot back home, not much I could do there, but read.” 

 

“Oh, so where are you from, Mr._?” her tone was questioning, and Jack held out his hand. “Jack, Jack Frost,” he smiled feeling her mitten covered hand. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona” she replied shaking his hand. “Like the fairy tale princess, nice,” Jack smiled, and she giggled slightly rolling her eyes. “Yeah I know it’s weird,” she groaned, but her voice kept a smile. Jack laughed, “Can’t be any weirder than Jack Frost.” “Oh, like the winter spirit!” she said excited to figure out why that name sounded familiar. “Yep, see Fairy Tale Princess,” He said pointing at her, “Winter Spirit,” he smiled pointing at himself. “Equal weirdness,” he concluded and her laughter met his ears again. They continued their walk and Jack found it easy to navigate and talk at the same time, with his nose and ears. He’d smell particular shops, and hear specific sounds to keep as landmarks in his head. “So what grade are you in Jack,” Rapunzel asked. “A Junior,” he replied and her gasped. “Meet too! Oh do you have your schedule?” she asked eagerly. “Maybe we have class together, or lunch.” She began to ramble and Jack just chuckled, enjoy the sound of her voice.

“No, I’ll be getting it when I get to school,” he replied cool and calmly. “Oh! Oh, of course. I… I should have thought of that,” she said her voice lost its joy and sounded a remorseful. “But when I get it, you’ll be the first to know ok,” Jack smiled at her. “Ok! Well let’s hope for the best,” her bubbly voice returned and Jack nodded. They made their way to the steps of the school and walked up them. Rapunzel showed him the school office and he thanked her going in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I remember... well any way Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the New Kid in town! Let the classic drama begin!! (Or so you think)  
> Comment and

Chapter 5: New Guy 

 

Immediately upon walking in the room Jack could smell the strong scent of the desk attendant’s perfume. “Can I help you son,” the women asked. “Yes ma’am, I’m Jack Frost, a new student and came to pick up my schedule,” he answered her with a smile. She looked at the computer and clicked through the names; Jack counted the clicks till she got to the F. “Let’s see Frost, Jack Frost. Yes says your__” she grew silent, and Jack knew why. “Ma’am? Is everything alright,” he asked keeping his smile. She cleared her throat, “Yes, dear I’ll get the principle,” she said before standing up and the clacking of her heels founded to the back. Jack nodded and leaned on his staff that was a few inches taller than him, his messenger bag leaned on his side. 

 

A few seconds later a very familiar and comforting voice greeted his ears. “Jack!” he heard the sound of what was more of an old friend than a future principle. “Mr. M, long time no see,” he joked as the shorter man hugged him and he returned the hug. “It’s been quite a while I agree! Look at you, you’ve certainly grown into a fine young man. Come into my office, there’s so much I want know” The short man said leading him into this office in the back. Once the two had sat down Mr. Moon made the two some cups of coffee. “How are those eyes treating you son?” he asked looking Jack up and down. “Pretty well, haven’t felt pain in years and as long their covered when it’s a bit to sunny, they’re fine.” Jack shrugged and Mr. Moon smiled happily. “Good to hear son! So I take you’ve moved in alright and everything is in order?” The short man asked with an eager smile. Jack nodded, “Yep, the moving company you suggest was great, they were very understanding and helpful. Thanks for your help sir,” Jack nodded at him and the man laughed. “It was a pleasure son. I’m glad to see you’ve made yourself at home. Made any new friends yet,” he whispered with a smirk. Jack chuckle, “I just got here Mr. M.” Mr. Moon laughed, “Very true son, very true. Well let me get your schedule and let you go.” Mr. Moon pulled out a jump drive and Jack handed him one of his tablets. After saving the boy’s schedule in the device he handed it back to Jack. 

 

“I’ve truly enjoyed this time together, and if you need anything at all, or just want to talk don’t hesitate to come and ask me.” Jack nodded taking his tablet and standing up. “Thank you sir, for everything. I’ll look forward to our talks in future,” he smiled and grabbed his bag and the cup of coffee Mr. Moon made for him. “See you around Mr. M,” Jack waved walking out his office. “Thank you for your help Ms. Gretchen,” he smiled at her jumpy reaction. “Oh! Of course dearie! Is… is there anything you need? A guide or, a dog_ Oh! Oh no I didn’t mean.” Jack laughed “No, its fine ma’am thank you though.” He took his leave and put an earpiece in his right ear. The device looked similar to a Bluetooth, but it was white and had a royal blue snowflake in its center. Once he was directed to his first class he found a seat in the second row of the class room by a window. He took the ear piece out and placed it in his pocket, he put the smaller tablet in his bag and replaced it with a slightly bigger tablet and a brown voice recorder. Once he was done he smirked, “Nice to see you again Rapunzel.” The girl behind him squeaked and laughed weakly at her failed attempt to sneak up on him. “You could see me huh?” she asked her voice smiling. She was now at the side of his desk leaning on the desk next to his. “I heard you, you’re a very noisy ninja,” he joked. “Heard me? Yeah right! I was three rows away from you, and I’m an excellent ninja sir!” She held her chin high and crossed her arms. 

 

Jack chuckled, “Oh are you? Well let me prove you wrong my lady.” He turned and pointed at a desk three rows down, “Your friend there wouldn’t stop giggling, and you continuously told her to stay quit with four distinct soft Shushes.” He then pointed a desk one row across from his, “You bumped into that desk and may have made a very small skid mark on the floor. Now it stands 3 inches to the right, closer to the window than it was before. And I’m going on a guess here that you have very long hair. Long enough to wrap around your lower face, and make a whistling sound whenever you breathe.” He finished and looked up at her. He couldn’t see her shocked face, but knew it was there all the same. “Are you impressed, or freaked out?” he asked with an arched eyebrow. “Both! Oh My Gosh! Do you like have super hearing or something?” she said becoming intrigued, ecstatic, and freaked out at the same time. Jack chuckled, “Super hearing? Hmm I wouldn’t say that,” he heard the teacher come in and smirked. “But I will say this, the science of deduction is a powerful thing,” he said with a wink and turned around to the front as the bell rang. 

 

Once class began, the teacher introduced himself as Professor. Ronin, he was their science teacher. “Seems we have a new student. Son why don’t you introduce yourself.” Jack stood and faced the class, though he was use to not seeing people this was far more annoying than a one on one introduction. He couldn’t take this time see his classmates, or see what they may think of him. Jack smiled, “Hey, my name is Jack Frost. I'm not a winter spirit just so you know, and it’s nice to meet you guys.” He heard the giggles of girls and chuckles of guys, and could tell which ones were laughing at his joke and who wasn’t. Jack may have not seen himself in the mirror for a long time, but from the complement he’s received from strangers he knew he was attractive to a large number people. Though his looks got him into trouble sometimes, he was grateful for them. At least he didn’t have to worry about looking bad in the morning. 

 

After his introduction class began. Jack kept his recorder on from start to finish, and made sure his tablet was displaying the correct text book for class. When important notes were said or told to be read the tablet would highlight and Jack would store information in his head. When class came to an end Jack turned to face Rapunzel just as she was walking up to him. She held her head up with her arms crossed looking up at him. “Ok, Mr. Frost. Who are and how are you, so….” She sigh failing to keep her composer and let some giggles escape her lips saying, “Smart?” Jack chuckled, “Why it’s elementary dear Watson.” She laughed and rolled her eyes, “Ok “Sherlock”, what’s your secret?” she asked leaning on a desk with one hand and her other on her hip. The bell rang for the next class and Jack’s head looking up to the intercom, and back at the blond. “Well, it wouldn’t be a mystery if I told now would it?” he smirked before leaving to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel finds Jack interesting and mysterious, but i mean can you blame her? And we meet some bullies.   
> Comment and Kudo

Chapter 6: Meeting a Mystery 

 

Rapunzel looked at the boy as he left, her face displayed a look of confusion and interest. “Peculiar guy isn’t he?” her best friend Merida said standing beside her. “Yeah, he’s interesting,” Rapunzel thought out loud. Merida frown and walked over to her waving her finger. “Oh no, no! Don’t go making that face!” She pointed at the blonde. Rapunzel blinked snapping out of her daze, “What? What face?” “That far away la, la look, the same look you gave Rider. Who I remind you are just getting over!" Her voice was as serious as her wide eyes looked at the blonde. Rapunzel chuckled grabbing her bag walking out, "this isn't like Eugene. I just think he’s interesting, and different.” 

 

The red head rolled her eyes and followed her friend to their next class. Jack went through his next two classes surprisingly quickly, and could feel the stares being burned into his head throughout the day. This reminded him that he was indeed grateful for his looks, but also never saw the amazement of having “good looks”, or being so called “handsome”, or “attractive”. Losing his eyesight sort of took away that kind of enjoyment, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he didn’t really understand the emotion anymore. That isn’t to say that he didn’t understand the enjoyment of seeing something beautiful, he’d kill to have that sensation again. The sight of the perfect sunset across a sparkling white snow bank, or the gleaming lights of a city that reflect off a river bank, like stars in a dark sky. 

 

The white haired teen was a true lover of the beauty of the land around, but never really saw the physical beauty of the people around him. He didn’t look at people the same way others did. Jack Frost looked inside people, he saw how they looked by speech tones, use of words, body movements, and touch. All the material masks that people hide behind, Jack could see, this is why he never felt sightless. 

 

Jack’s thoughts were cut short when his right hand was swiftly held up to stop a locker from being opened too fast and swinging too hard into someone in the face. He turned his head hearing a quick shout, and someone else’s laughter. “Whoa Sorry there, Hiccup! Didn’t see ya!” A mellow male voice chuckled. “But I probably shouldn’a heard that loud clanking of that metal foot of yours right!?” Jack didn’t quite understand seeing as he was beside the locker, but heard the annoyed sigh next him. “Right, Snotlout cause if you had heard me, you totally wouldn’t have done it” Hiccup said rolling his eyes walking around the guy that stopped the locker from hitting him, to see a slightly taller and buff teen he called Snotlout. “Beside you didn’t even hit me,” he said shrugging and hold up his open palms. 

 

“This guy caught the door,” he said pointing at Jack. Snotlout frown and yanked the locker back, “Nice Hiccup, I must of hit you really hard if you don’t even remember it!” he said leaning on the door with one arm. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the teen stupidity and looked at the empty space. He blinked a few times, to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The brunet was certain a white haired boy was standing right there a few seconds ago. “I, but I__ he was right there,” Hiccup said more so himself then Snotlout only to have his cousin laugh at him. Hiccup huffed in embarrassment and frustration as he walked away from the bully. He was certain he saw someone stop that locker.Jack straighten the bag on his shoulder, as he made his way to the lunch room, but quickly changed his mind about eating there. The noise level was far too much for him to handle, so the white haired teens found himself in one of the school’s empty music rooms.


	7. Chapter 7: Hearing a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we all know Jack has a few talents, well Punzie is about to find out too.  
> Comment and Kudo

Chapter 7: Hearing a Mystery

 

Jack walked into the room and kept his hand on the nearby wall. He got a sense of the silence and found it welcoming for a change. He took a walk around the room and sized it up in his head. It was large room, with the exception of a few chairs and one or two tables the room was pretty empty, and spacious. After his first lap of the room Jack was ready to let go of the wall and ventured out to the center of the music room. 

 

However, before he did so, he removed his shoes and allowed his bare feet to touch the cold marble floor. The contact of floor to skin gave him a full perspective of the room. "Can't believe a room this big isn't full with stuff," he said to himself walking around freely. His feet noticed a level change in the floor, where a very slight slope came into ground. Jack could 'see', this incline was caused by something big and heavy. Any object that left its imprint in the floor usually had been there for a long period of time; the chances of it being moved were unlikely and if so not for very long. Reaching out his hand his eyes were open now, prior to being closed most of the time inside the room. The white haired teen’s fingers touched the hard smooth surface and a smile instantly appeared on his face. "Tell me how do you and your brothers keep finding me, when you’re just as blind as I am?" Jack chuckled at the high pitch sound the piano made when he pressed a key.

 

He easily found the bench and took a seat. Gliding his fingers swiftly across each key, he heard a beautiful voice from the piano. The voice was wise with many years and stories that came with it. Jack felt honored to have a chance to hear the instrument’s tales and add one of his own. His fingers began to dance on the keys, as a simple song he made up came into play on the instrument. As the music found its way around the room it wandered into the halls catching the ears of a certain music loving blonde. 

 

Rapunzel fallowed the breath taking melody to music room "400B". She'd left lunch a bit early to give her two friends, Merida and Hiccup some alone time. She loved that two were finally dating, after two drama filled years if crushing on each other. Rapunzel rambling thoughts of other people's romance stopped, as the tune caught her attention again. The song was soft like a lullaby, but light like a melody. It would sound slow and soft, but pick up pace and give the images of people dancing gracefully enjoying the fun. The song easily and quickly put a smile on the girls face. But just as quickly as the music started it stopped, and caught the girl off guard. Rapunzel softly cracked the door open to see the back of white hair. The player wore black pants of the schools uniform, and a blue hoodie covering a white collar shirt (that was also a part of the school uniform). 

 

"Will Rapunzel Corona, please come to the front office? I repeat, will Rapunzel Corona please come to the front office." The intercom sounded making the girl jump and a high pitched, "eep", escaped her lips. She held her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She looked at the intercom with disdain and back at the cracked door. Jack had stopped playing and sat up, he didn't face her, but spoke with a smirk “You better get going Miss. Corona." The blonde's face brighten up and her eyes widened slightly before she rushed off to the main office, totally embarrassed. Jack chuckled at the girl’s innocent reaction once again.


	8. Chapter 8: One Sneaks, Another Greets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our blonde tries to get the jump on Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated here. Here is Chapter 8 hope you enjoy and feel free to kudo and comment. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 8: One sneaks, Another Greets

"Yes, Mother." Rapunzel replied rolling her eyes on the office phone. "Good bye Mother," she hung up the phone and huffed. "Really Ms. Corona, this has to be fourth time this week Ms. Gothel has called to "checkup" on you. Is everything alright?" Asked Ms. Gretchen. The blonde gave her an apologetic smile. "Yes, Ms. Gretchen everything is fine. Aunt Gothel just gets really worried a lot, when my mom and dad are out on their business trips and she has to take care of me." The older women arched an eyebrow at her with her hands on her hips. "Your 16 years old love. I'm sure you can handle, high school." Rapunzel chuckled lightly, "I know, but she really called to tell me she may be picking me up early today." Ms. Gretchen just rolled her eyes, "She could have texted that dear." Rapunzel grabbed her bag heading to the door smiling, "Oh Ms. Gretchen you know the school rules. We can only use them if it an emergency." The blonde smirked walking out leaving the front desk attendant giggling.

Rapunzel walking up a flight of stairs, while the bell sounded for study hall. She found her way into class room L42 and immediately saw her friends. Hiccup was reading one of his many dragon books and Merida was struggling with her homework. "Hi guys!" Rapunzel whispered happily getting her friends attention. The red head quickly looked up, and sighed relieved to see her. "Oh thank god yer here Punzie. I'm dyin on this easy lass! If I don't get 'it done by lit class, Ms. Belle'll have me head on a platter!" she explained in harsh whispers. Rapunzel chuckled at her best friend, "Why don't you ask Hiccup?" She looked at the brunet that was read calmly.

He didn't look up from his book as he felt his girlfriend's eyes glaring at him and spoke. "Because she got this assignment two weeks ago and I'm not helping her now, when I offered to do it then." Rapunzel glanced at Merida as the fireball teen turned red and glared at the boy. The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes on the sky. She took her friends arm, "I'll help you this time, but your goanna have to learn from this." Merida sighed with a relieved smile on her face as the green eyed girl lead her back to the table. The two sat down and Merida explained the assignment to her and they began working on the essay.

After 45 minutes of working Rapunzel let Merida finish the work herself. Looking away from the over the girls shoulder she glanced up to see the mystery of the day being showed into the class by a student consoler. She listened really hard to hear the adult speak. "And this will be your study hall, sorry we didn't put it in your schedule," The man smiled. Jack shrugged, "its fine. I'm just glad I was smart enough to find your office and get your help. Thank you again sir." Jack smiled at the man and he nodded, "No problem Jack. Do you need help, finding a seat? "Jack shook his head, "No sir I think I've got from here. Thank you again." The consoler nodded, "Ok, if you need anything else you know where to find me." He patted Jack's shoulder before leaving.

Rapunzel was about to call out his name when she got a better idea. Jack had already sat down in the closest chair to him, he pulled out an flashy mp3 and placed his blue headphones on. The instrumental music began to play in his ear. He was about to lose himself in the symphony when a familiar vibration ran through his feet.

Hiccup looked up at his friend and her weird sneaking around each table to get to the other side of the room. "Hey_ Merida," he tapped the red head who looked up from her work to him. "What? Wanna help me now?" she smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes. "No. What's Rapunzel doing," he asked motioning to the girl as she tip toed around the room. Merida looked with an arched eyebrow just as confused as Hiccup till she look ahead of the blonde and saw white hair. She sighed and her shoulders dropped as she slouched back in her chair. "Oi, she's at it again with that weird new guy," she spoke with a slight groan in her voice placing her chin in her right palm.

"New guy?" Hiccup questioned and Merida pointed at Jack. His eyes fallowed her finger seeing a boy with a head of white hair. He blinked a bit taken back for a moment. He wasn't prepared to see something like that, but after he adjusted to the guy's hair color he noticed something familiar about him. He ached his eye brows looking harder at the teen, trying to place his face. "Hiccup? Did ya hear a word I said?" Merida's voice caught his ears and he looked to the girl. "Sorry, wha?" he blinked at her to rewind and she rolled her eyes. "I was saying Punzie was talking to him earlier today. She had that dreamy look in her face when he left." She repeated, slightly glaring at the boy who seemed to be paying Rapunzel no mind on purpose. She could see the sly smirk on his face as Rapunzel got closer and closer to him.

"Not the Rider face?" He asked his expression a bit more crossed remembering what the senior did to his friend in the past 2 months. She was crying for days after finding out the guy only dated her for her money. Hiccup was always watchful for the girl, but even more so after that, and watched the guys that came around since she was starting the winter off single. It was nice to see her finding interest in new people so quickly, but still he worried about her. Hiccup and Merida looked at their friend loom over the new guy, waiting for her to scare him.

Rapunzel quickly stood from her hiding spot behind Jack's chair and raised her arms up like a monster. She leaned in and took a deep breath to blow in his ear, and was ready to release, when two fingers were pressed against her lips. She looked down at the white haired teen as he smirked, "looking" up at the girl. He balanced himself, while leaning back in his chair, the front legs were off the ground a bit. Jack smiled, "Nice to see you again Dr. Watson."

The bell rang and Jack was back on the ground. He stood from the chair and grabbed his bag. He didn't hear Rapunzel move and knew she was still there so he smiled at her and chuckled as she held her breath. "There always next time doctor," he smiled and patted her head before leaving the red faced girl.

Merida and Hiccup walked over to the trembling girl. Merida waved her hand in the blonde's face and sighed looking at Hiccup. "Yep defiantly the Rider look," she said poking Rapunzel's cheek. But her friends were taken back at the blonde finally exhaled into a fit of laughter and shouted, "I'll get you yet Sherlock!" Jack's smirk formed into a smile as he continued walking at the end of the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudo and comment. Later days.


	9. Chapter 9: "Sherlock" Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack remains a mystery to Punzie, but the Watson wanna be is not deterred. Jack finds it amazing and fun. Also everyone favorite handsome nightmare is about to make his debut.

Chapter 9: "Sherlock" Strikes Again

As the school bell rang a second time to signify that school was over, the three teens started walking home. "So what was the call to office for Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked walking next to the blonde. She pressed her books closer to her chest, smiled sadly. "Same call I always get from my aunt. Come home right after school, we'll have dinner and lock the doors, same old story." She said rolling her eyes. "That women is a real witch I tell you!" Merida growled and Rapunzel giggled. "Merida you think our science teacher is a witch," Hiccup smirked at her. "And she is! But Punzie's aunt is more of a witch than Professor. Yzma" The red head replied. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "Well witch or not her rules are finally, and besides she's rarely ever home in the afternoon so I get the house to myself. Well me and Pascal," she shrugged.

"Did you ever figure out who found the little guy and Toothless?' Merida asked, Rapunzel shook her head "no". "But I have an idea who might have," she lifted an eyebrow to them. "Who?" her best friend asked. "The one person I can only think that could see past Pascal's perfect hiding, but me is Sherlock." She said with her chin up and a smile on her face.

Her two friends froze for a moment and laughed together, walking behind her. "Rapunzel, I think you've been reading to many mystery books," Hiccup chuckled at het innocence. "Ai lass he's right. Your loony aunties' locked ya in the house to long. You may be catchin' er crazy" Merida giggled. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders, "Not the character, you guys. The new guy at school!" she said a smile quickly forming on her face. Now it was their turn to roll their eyes. "You're still hung up on this lad? Ya don't eve'n know him," Merida groaned and Rapunzel shook her head knowingly.

"Not true I know his name, I know that he likes reading, and he has really good hearing." She smirked at Merida, who looked to her boyfriend for back up. Rapunzel looked at him as well. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous about being put on the spot. He sighed, " I'm not picking sides, but you were really hurt after your break up with Rider, and I noticed Dagger has been eyeing you too. Not that there's anything wrong with that_" he was cut off by Merida. "Except for the fact that the guys deranged! Why didn't ya tell me that loony was after Punzie?!" She shouted hitting him, her face red and filled with rage. "Because I told him not too," Rapunzel butted in. Merida looked at girl who bit her bottom lips and played with one of her long blonde locks. "And why did ya note tell me?!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Cause I've already told Dagger I'm not looking for a relationship with him, or anyone else right now." Rapunzel spoke with confidence and crossed her arms. "But you're looking at the new guy," Hiccup gave her a confused look, while Merida frowned. Rapunzel sighed with a weak smile," Oh my gosh you guys, for the last time I'm not interested in him like that. I just think he'd make a good friend." She gave them an honest smile; Hiccup and Merida were silent for a moment. "Can we at least meet the guy personally, before we agree on him being "a friend"?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel and Merida. The blonde gave an eager node of the head with a hopeful smile. Merida looked skeptical, but soon gave a small smile and nodded, making her best friend bounce on her toes happily.

The remainder of the walk the three talked about maybe letting Jack sit with them at lunch and their school work they had that night. Merida and Hiccup walked Rapunzel home and then headed home themselves. Walking into the complex her upbeat mood soon turned sour once she got to the 7th floor.

Opening the door to her aunt's spare apartment she was greeted by a smiling chameleon. She smiled at the reptile, "Hello Pascal, a loving welcome home as usual." She bowed and Pascal nodded him head while sitting in her hands. So what should we do first, on this lovely afternoon Pascal? Homework? Read some books? Draw?" She asked looking at him, he replied by sitting on the top of the book bag she sat down earlier.

She chuckled and nodded, "Right homework first. Play time after." She sat down at the kitchen counter, put on some music and began her homework.

Jack sat his bag down after he walked into the apartment and dropped on the couch. It took him about 45 minutes to walk home. He took a different route then he did with Rapunzel, so he could become accustom to the smells, and sounds of surrounding blocks of his home and school. His eyes were drifting to sleep when his phone rang waking him up. He pressed the answer button and heard a voice that would usually welcome him home after a day of studying and training.

"Hi Jack! Did you make it home?" Emma's voice rang in his ears like one of his favorite songs. If there's one thing Jack never got tired of its hearing his little sister's voice. He smiled, "Hey sis, yeah I made it home." "How was school? Did you make any new friends? Did you get lost?" She asked always curious of Jack's new experiences. He shrugged even though she couldn't see it, "For my first day of school in 6 years, it was pretty easy." She giggled, "Well duh it was easy, you spent the past 6 years training for school and stuff." Jack nodded at her statement, as she asked, "What's the city like?" He opened his eyes tilting his head up towards the ceiling.

"Big and loud. Luckily I can tune car horns and shouting out to get my baring." "It's gotta be harder to do there than here." She noted and he agreed. "I did meet someone today. A student that lives in my complex. Guess what her name is." He stated and heard the excitement in her voice increase. "Tell me," she said eagerly. "No, guess. I'll give you a hint. It's one of the stories mom use to read to us when we were really little." He smiled hearing her humming while thinking. "Cinderella?" "No", "Snow White?" "Nope" "Belle?" "That is the name of my literature teacher, but no" "Just tell me!" She whined and he held in his laughter. "No way Emms you gotta guess," he said through his laughter. She gave a dramatic sigh and was silent. After so long Jack spoke, "Ok one more hint. It starts with an R." She gasped happily before shouting, "RAPUNZEL!"

Jack flinched at the shout in his ear, "Ow Emms. Ears." "Oh right sorry…" she whispered and he smiled again. "Its alright, but yes that's the name. You got it right." He heard her clapping and shook his head at her. "You met a girl name Rapunzel? Dose she have long hair?" Jack nodded, "Long enough to wrap around her face. She's a really bad ninja." He joked and his sister replied. "Nuh uh no one can get past your hearing powers and you know it! He laughed, "Well you have a point there, but she is a determined one. She'd make a great Watson!" Now she laughed with him.

Both Frost siblings were fans of reading. Jack liked Mystery and Adventure, Emma enjoyed Mystery and Romance. The two would easily past their time inside reading (listening is more like it), and talking about or trade books.

After a few more minutes of talking Jack got another call and had to say goodbye to Emma. He answered the next call and smiled softly at the deep voice. "I see you've become quite at home with the City Frost. So at home that you once again forgotten about the person who gave you back your eyes." Jack rolled his eyes at the voice. "Nice to hear from you too."

He stood up from the couch and started walking out the living room. "So, how did you know I was settled?" He asked with a smirk. "You truly think your mother would send you to a city without someone close to check on you? I'm more concerned with the fact that you didn't contact me sooner and I had to call you" The voice nagged and the teen chuckled. "You know how forgetful I am sometimes sir," Jack teased and opened the door.

"Clearly," said a tall slender gentlemen frowning down at him. He wore a black suit with a gold tie, his hair pulled back in spikes. Slightly arched gold eyes looked into faded bright blue.

Jake smirked at his old instructor, "Nice to see you to Pitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
